Evil Academy's Professor
by OverlordMao
Summary: Evil Academy is in need of a new teacher, most of the teachers quits their job and Mao is finding a new demon to hire. Luckily a professor named Raine has reluctantly applied herself to be the new teacher of Evil Academy, Will Mao her ways of teaching?


**Evil Academy's Professor.**

**Summary: Evil Academy is in need of a new teacher, most of the teachers quits their job and Mao is finding a new demon to hire. Luckily a professor named Raine has reluctantly applied herself to be the new teacher of Evil Academy, will Mao survive her ways of teaching?**

**A/N: Don't own Disgaea except my OC.**

* * *

It was a slow day in the Nether Institute Evil Academy. The students skip school, vandalize school properties, and get into deadly fights while few delinquents do the opposite. Oddly there are a few number of teachers in Evil Academy and some of them were constantly ignoring students. This has become a problem to Evil Academy to the dean.

"I'm telling you Mao, we need more teachers to maintain the academy!" A petite pink haired demon, Raspberyl said.

"Why the hell should I care? The teachers and faculty members don't give a damn to the students and that's not my problem!" The white haired demon, Mao said. "Besides, most of the teachers I've hired quit their jobs."

"Maybe that's because you never give them a raise." Almaz said.

Mao glared at him. "Who told you to talk?"

Almaz sighed. "No one Lord Mao..."

"Hey, Almaz got a point there. If you could've give them a raise then maybe they won't quit their jobs." Raspberyl said.

"No way that's my money I'm not supposed to give away!" Mao retorted.

"Well what are you saving it for? More research or maybe a new game perhaps?" Raspberyl asked sarcastically.

"Shut up! Can't you just get out and go do your delinquency crap?" Mao said.

"Well I would, but I'm on a break for now. Us Badasses always takes a break in case we strain ourselves from work." Raspberyl replied. "Besides I've done most of the work and theres no other volunteer work available."

"Well just be a good Delinquent and show yourself out or I will throw you out myself!" Mao said.

"Hmph, fine. If you insist, my break was over already. Well later Almaz, Mao, I've got some blood to donate." Raspberyl said as she leaves Mao's room.

"You know Lord Mao she's got a point there." Almaz said.

"What now you agree with her?" Mao said.

"Well yeah, this school needs more teachers otherwise it'll eventually fall apart. Besides didn't your dad built this school for a reason?" Almaz asked.

"Tch yeah, for demons to learn about being cruel and evil!" Mao replied.

"Well yeah but, can't you at least hire some teachers to teach them about being all cruel and evil and some sort?" Almaz asked?

"What? No are you crazy! If I do that then the students will become Delinquents like Beryl and it will sour the image of Evil Academy!" Mao exclaimed.

"Oh come on Lord Mao, what's so bad about a little learning?" Almaz asked.

"None of your freaking business that's why!" Mao retorted.

Almaz sighed. "Look if Evil Academy doesn't exist, then what if demons were taught to do good deeds?" He asked.

"Pfft yeah like that's going to happen." Mao said. After that, Mao began to think about it for a little while and cringed slightly.

"Uh Mao? Are you feeling alright?" Almaz asked.

"Alright fine I'll set up some applications to hire." Mao said.

"Really? You're going to do it?" Almaz asked surprisingly.

"Yeah for the sake of Evil Academy! Now shut up and help me!" Mao said.

"Yes Lord Mao." Almaz said.

Mao and Almaz began to send applications throughout the Netherworld. Raspberyl and her Delinquent helpers, Kyoko and Asuka, decided to help them out despite Mao's chagrin, and send more around the Netherworld.

* * *

The next day, several demons have appeared in Evil Academy applying for the job. Mao, Almaz, and Raspberyl are surveying the demons one by one.

"Alright, tell us who the hell you are and why are you applying for this job as a teacher?" Mao calmly said.

"Mao that's not a proper introduction!" Raspberyl said.

"Who cares I just wanted to get it over with." Mao said nonchalantly.

A lone fighter get up from his chair and introduce himself with his chest puffed out. "My name is Turmeric of the Phoenix Clan and I'm applying this job out of passion!" He said proudly.

Mao gave him a blank stare. "Out of passion huh?" He nonchalantly asked.

"Yeah, I'm full of passion! Equipped with passion sword, passion armor, heck I make passion out of the yin-yang!" Turmeric proudly replied.

"Uh-huh... Well according to your resume, you lost constantly to a mere Prinny and your loss count total is at least 450,673 in a half." Mao explained.

"Well yeah, but I let my guard down I could've defeated it with my uber skill the Dimension Chop!" Turmeric said.

"Yeah well guess what? The Nether Institute Evil Academy does not accept losers like you for a teacher! Next!" Mao exclaimed.

Turmeric was crushed. His entire body paled into a blank white color and gloomy air surrounded him with failure as two heavy knights escorted him out.

"That was kinda harsh Mao." Almaz said.

"He lost to a freaking Prinny, I'm not gonna accept him!" Mao said.

The next appliant walks in and sat down.

"Okay, tell us who you are and make it quick." Mao said.

The appliant got up with her eyes filled with joy. "Hi there, my name's Flonne and I'm applying as a teacher!" The fallen angel said with joy.

"Oh yeah, hey Flonne, are you here for a teaching job?" Raspberyl asked.

"Yep, I want to teach the students about love!" Flonne happily said.

Mao cringed. "Next!"

"Huh? B-but why?" Flonne asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"We're not accepting Love Freaks who want to teach students about "love" and other crap! Why don't you go back to Laharl and leave? Your love talk is making me sick!" Mao said.

"F-fine! But I'll make a better school and teach them about love! You'll see! I'll prove you and Laharl wrong!" Flonne shouted as she run out crying.

"Mao that was really mean of you! Can't you be a little more nicer to the people who wants a job?" Raspberyl exclaimed.

"Hell no I don't want to do this anyway!" Mao yelled back. "Send in the next guy!"

The young appliant walked in and get on the chair.

"Alright tell us who the hell you are and-Oh come on not you again!" Mao exclaimed.

The appliant grinned. "My name is Hanako and I'm applying as a teacher in Home Ec.!" she said proudly.

"I thought I told you to stay out of this school! Didn't I sent you to Nether Institute Evil Preschool?" He asked angrily.

"Well yeah. But I decided to quit my job in order to spread my knowledge and my sexyness here as the new teacher!" Hanako said.

"Well your not taking that job we already have a Home Ec. Teacher! Now get the hell out or I'll do it my force!" He angrily exclaimed.

"Fine, but I'll be back~!" Hanako said as she skips out to the door.

"Next!" Mao shouted.

Suddenly a blue blur flash out of nowhere and out in the blue, a masked hero shows up and makes a pose before sitting down.

"Hello fellow civilians! I am-"

"Next!" Mao shouted.

The hero facefaulted. "Huh? But I didn't introduce myself!" He exclaimed.

"No heroes, get out!" Mao shouted.

"Hmph now I get it, I'm in the wrong school! My apologies but it seems that I don't stand out, but mark my words villian! That I will-"

Before he finish, Mao got up from his seat and Blast Finger'd him out of the room. "Heroes...I hate heroes..." He muttered as he sat back down.

* * *

One by one, many demons want to apply for a teaching job but Mao constantly turns them down as the number of appliants are reduced to none.

"Well, I guess that's the last of it..." Almaz said.

"Hmph not one of them got the job." Mao said.

"That's because you keep rejecting them! Can't you at least give them a chance?" Raspberyl asked.

"They don't interest me, and some of them pisses me off! Now if you excuse me, I'm going back to my research!" Mao said.

"Excuse me, am I too late for an interview?" A womanly voice said.

"Another one applying for a job?" Almaz asked as he and Raspberyl turned around to see the appliant.

The appliant is a Professor with a robust body, wearing a red shirt complete with a short black tie, a belt slanted around the waist, a short skirt*, and a dark longcoat. Her long blonde hair tied to a ponytail.

_**(*A/N: I have no idea what is that in her design, I'll just call it a skirt for now.)**_

"Interviews over, go away." Mao said, not turning around. Raspberyl elbowed him.

"Oh, well that's too bad, I heard about the infamous Evil Academy needing a teacher so I applied for one." She said.

"Oh no you're not too late please, tell us who you are and why are you taking this job?" Raspberyl happily asked.

"Well alright then. My name is Professor Raine and I'm taking this job because I want to share my knowledge to the students of Evil Academy with the Power of Science." She calmly explained.

Mao became intrigued by her explaination. "Science you say?" He asked.

"Yes, science." Professor Raine replied.

Mao smirked."Well, judging by your name and your interest in science, you're hired! Your job starts tomorrow!" He said.

"Thank you. I'll be there." She said as she gets up and walk away.

"Okay, what other reason you hired her as the new teacher?" Almaz asked.

"What? She shares the same interest as me when it comes to science and I think she's my new legitimate lab assistant on experimenting!" Mao said.

"Hard to believe your interest in science despite the fact I never seen you study." Raspberyl said.

"Shut up, I have my 1.8 million EQ with me!" Mao retorted. "Now if you excuse me, I have research to conduct." He said as he leave the room.

"Well I have to head home too, can't break curfew you know." Raspberyl said.

"Yeah, see ya Miss Beryl." Almaz said.

"Later Almaz." Raspberyl said as she leave the room.

Almaz decided to go back to the Human World, with a little worry about the new teacher but decided not to worry about it. As he heads to the dimensional gate back to the Human World.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
